


Exit 34

by delphoxis



Series: Exit Series [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxis/pseuds/delphoxis
Summary: An unlikely trio traverse across parts of the Bay Area, in search of new beasts, only to find that the beast was among the people they've interacted with. From a subway to dimensional traveling, the trio sees it all. Originally a fan fic, I switched up some of the names and checked the details in the story to be as accurate as possible.





	1. Part 1: Star Power

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to keep the theme of songs for each chapter from previous stories from a while back. This song hopefully sets the mood for this chapter.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53GIADHxVzM

Exit 34. The iconic exit located in a sleepy, hidden valley in the west. If one were to travel there, they would feel like they were stuck in the 90s without electronics.

Dry. Dusty. Quiet. Quaint.

Despite how big the city Exit 34 is found in, there is only one main freeway which passes through the median of this valley. Because of that, on the eastern side, there is a massive business district. Beyond is another hidden extension from the city in the eastern hills.

It was Ally's home. The one that was supposed to bring comfort and security. As much as she wished it was true, it brought her pain; sorrows greater than any other human could imagine. Somewhere, beyond what the human mind could comprehend, was where her true home could be found.

\---

“Ally, how many times do I need to warn you not to fall down the stairs! I know you want to get his attention, but hurting yourself is taking it too far,” scolded a blonde headed boy, wrapping up Ally's bright red knees and were oozing blood from falling down two flights of stairs.

“Listen. I am nobody. Now I need to be somebody.” Ally's was fed up with Oliver getting pushy on the subject of why she fell down the stairs.

“I'll find the one for me. Just you wait,” taunted Ally, jumping off the table and speeding past Oliver out of the empty room. But before she could reach the door, something crashed into the side of room, creating a blistering hot crater in the floor, which happened to be the bottom floor and was stopped by the layer of metal underneath.

If it had only hit me, Ally wished. On the outside, she turned around in shock, looking at the crystal-like sphere that smashed through the side of the building. Something so fragile it looked like that could have never survived more than a couple feet in the air.

“Ol-ol-Oliv-er!”

Silence struck the room.

“Ally...something's wrong. Open the sphere-”. Ally immediately grasped the sphere and smashed it on the ground. She was well known for being a destructive person.

As Oliver’s voice changed, he collapsed on the ground and his body instantly turned into a fluid that looked the same color as the sphere.


	2. Part 2: Dust of Tracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a duo becomes a trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Update? Maybe...
> 
> Here’s your song for the chapter!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Sj_9CiNkkn4

Ally was about to witness something almost no human could comprehend: The fusion of a human and an extraterrestrial objects. 

By doing so made her a witness of something that could change the world forever. She had the potential to become one of the most valuable people on Earth to witness something so surreal.

After Oliver turned into liquid, the essence flowed into the crystal ball, shining yellow beams of light from the center. An orange beam appeared in front of Ally, creating a human, from the fused crystal and Oliver.

Parts of the cement from the floor cracked and levitated in the air. They all piled up and formed a sphere, wrapping around the crystal humanoid. The sphere began to crack once more and a violet light seeped out of the cracks.

The sphere exploded, releasing cement bits everywhere. Ally used her arms as a guard to not get hit. Out thin air, a crystal gun vaporized right next to the crystal humanoid.

“You called…?” whispered the human crystal.

——

“Come ON, VALERY!! We need to track down UB-08! We’re gonna lose the tracings and IT’S GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FAULT!!” was violently whispered across the table.

A boy, no older than 19 with fluffy and slightly curly hair glared menacingly across the wood table at his coworker, Valery. She was 22, tall, and had brown hair in a small ponytail. Her signature look have off a sleep deprived vibe, which was very accurate to what her persona was.

“Listen up you little shit. I don’t wanna be here so I’m helping you so I can leave this job and find something else. If you think you are special, WELL GUESS AGAIN MAX!!”

“Now,” Valery continued, “We just need to make our way to Millbrae and hope we can find our data box and retrieve it to figure out where UB-08 is located.”

“Ok sounds easy enough. Except one problem.”

“Ugh will you give up on being secretive?! I’m tired like always so just spit out the answer.”

“Fine fine...WE DON’T KNOW WHERE THE HELL MILLBRAE IS!!!”

Valery spat out her coffee all over the table. She was so tired and that she let the idea of even knowing where Millbrae was slip her mind.

“Um, excuse me? I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation but,...” said a sympathetic voice coming from behind them. “I may be able to help you get to Millbrae. But for a price.”

“Whatcha wan-“ Max started, slowly raising his head from his plate to see who was talking to him. “Sweet FUCKING GOD! Who ARE you?!” Shouted Max, staring at the young man who looked like a matchstick.

“Listen, don’t start a scene. I want to leave this dusty town, full of nobodies and dead hopes and dreams. I’ll take you to Millbrae if you take me along.”

“I’ve been stuck as a waiter here for 4 years and I’ve tried to escape this town but I can’t. At least not until I met you two.” The man brushed his red hair-tuft on his head and grabbed a piece of paper which contained their bill. “Would you two like boxes to go?”

—

“So let me get this straight...David?”

The matchstick looking man, David, let out a roaring laugh, startling Valery and having her drop her book.

“What’s so funny that you literally scared me to death? That was a perfectly good book on the ground and I don’t feel like picking it up anymore!” Valery complained, opening the glove compartment to find something entertaining in there. Their glove compartment contained many random things; it was like a claw machine, except your hand was the claw.

“Oh nothing! Inside joke. Continue Max.”

“So that lonely, dead town was called Tracy?”

“It’s technically a city due to how vast it is. But yes, you have the right idea.”

“And the easiest way to get to Millbrae is somewhat complicated. Take I-205 and continue on it til it becomes I-580. Exit 46 should lead you to the nearest transit station to lead to nearly-direct access to Millbrae. I’ll explain it more when we get to the station.”

“At least it did 12 years ago,” David muttered while staring out the window, watching the windmills and the tall mountain pass flutter by.

—

“Who-who are you?! What did you do to Oliver!” Ally was in pure shock of what she just witnessed.

“Hey listen, I don’t know who you are or why you’re trying to figure out who I am. I need to get to some place called West Pittsburg ASAP. “

“How old are you? Because Bay Point hasn’t been West Pittsburg in years.” Inquired Ally, who was more focused on how old he was than anything else.

“24. I’m Daniel LeConte. Now let’s move. What’s the closest way to Bay Point or West Pittsburg?”

“BART. I can’t drive you there because I don’t have a license. I got the fare covered. My friends will drop us off at the West Dublin/Pleasanton station.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the places are real. I actually have been to them before and I did some research at and on BART for the next couple of chapters.


	3. Part 3: Colliding Fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I copy the story from Docs to AO3, everything feels much shorter. Also, the Dublin/Plesanton station(s) are somewhat nearby so I could have gone observe the train announcements and schedules, but I just used some videos.
> 
> Here's the song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlUH40ZEYZo

1 hour and 3 bags of chips later…

“Sheesh I’ve never been in such a commute before. I forgot about the 580/680 junction.”

“It WOULD have been NICE IF YOU TOLD US EARLIER, MATCHSTICK!”

“Now now, I told you my name was David Tullinshall. And I lived in Tracy, it’s been years since I’ve been out here, more or less to ‘The City’”

“Max, chill! We’ve got bigger problems. We don’t know what train to take.”

“Quick David,” continued Valery, “what was the last train you took from here?”

The trio jumped out of the red car, almost forgetting to pay for parking, which David reminded them about.

“It was near the end of 2005...and it had direct access to the new Millbrae Station. Also you're pronouncing it wrong. It’s ‘Meal-bray’, not ‘Mill-bray’. And make sure to get some money because I’m not sure how credit cards work.”

“Shut up. We need to see if that’s even accurate.”

“8 CAR TRAIN TO DALY CITY IN 10 MINUTES ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 2.” The automated announcement system blared from above the freeway, which was a shock due to how loud and busy the freeway always was.

“TRAIN AT PLATFORM 1 IS OUT OF SERVICE. ALL PASSENGERS MUST EXIT TRAIN.”

“Goddamnit David. Well looks like we’re going to miss the train in 10 minutes.”

“Oh and speaking of names,” Valery huffed while Max and David struggled to keep up at her fast pace, “I’m Valery Windstrom and Max’s last name is Vanderan.”

—

Nearly 10 minutes later, three valid tickets, and slightly confusing directions later, the group ran up the escalators to Platform 2.

“Who knew that it’s not direct anymor-“

“Oh my GOD!!! This route takes 2+ hours to get to FUCKING MILLBRAE. This transit system sucks! Remind me why the colored lines haven’t doubled in length to make it easier?”

“Long story short, BART, or Bay Area Rapid Transit, has had financial issues for years. They’ve been promising a Tracy station for years before I was born.”

“But Millbrae isn’t that far, just, ummmm…” David paused for an excessively long period of time, mostly due to not ever being this far out from Tracy and knowing the station list. He was starting to have extreme anxiety, missing Tracy. It was one of the only places he knew. He would have called it home if he hadn’t hated it so much. “...transfer at Balboa Park to the Red, Millbrae line and we’re there?”

“8 CAR TRAIN TO DALY CITY NOW ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 2. 6 CAR TRAIN ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 1 IS OUT OF SERVICE. DO NOT BOARD.”

“There’s our train. Come on you two, we got a train to catch!” Shouted Valery, over the wind from the freeway and the train beginning to whirr, converting to electric energy to stop at the platform.

—

The trio found seats where they could all face each other. Max attempted to sit next to Valery but she kicked him off the seat, so he had to slump next to David. 

“8 CAR TRAIN TO DALY CITY NOW BOARDING AT PLATFORM 1.” blared the announcement system for the final time.

“Hi, I’m your train operator for this ride to Daly City. I am Jared and make sure to keep the exits clear, especially when we pass through the San Francisco stations.”

As the doors closed, Max started to drift asleep. By doing so he rested his head on David’s shoulder, which made him smile because he was happy he could finally visit the city, which he had never been allowed to in years. And for one more reason in which he currently did not know.

In only about 2 minutes, the train started to slow again to the next station.

“This is the West Dublin/Pleasanton station, your exit will be on the left”

Startled, Max almost fell off his seat, which instead he collided heads with David. 

“Goddamn, why are those announcements so loud! Is this train meant to destroy someone’s ear drums?” Max rubbed his head and glared at David, slightly captivated by how his tuft of hair managed to stay in perfect shape since being on the windy platform.

“Wait til you hit the tubes for the SF and Oakland stations. They’re a real doozy.” Said a sarcastic, feminine voice coming from the doors. A small girl, no older than 17, walked onto the train and sat near the trio. “You three must be new to the transit systems out here. I use this system daily to the Rockridge station. Where are you headed?”

Max glanced at Valery, who finally put down her book because she has to socialize with the new girl and strange looking man with her. They both knew they shouldn’t have told David they were going to Millbrae, but they let it out anyway. Before they could open their mouths, David took over the conversation.

“Millbrae! But it’s been such a long time since I’ve been there that this line used to terminate at Millbrae.” David blurred some more information which got him hooked onto a conversation with the girl. Max was tempted to punch David, but he saw the other guy who oddly resembled David.

“Soooo...where are you two headed?” Max decided to talk to the look-a-like because it was the closest he could talk to looked like David.

“Some place called Pittsburg-Bay Point. I’m not from around here either, but Ally is taking me there because and showing me around. I’m Daniel LeConte. We’ll be riding with you until the Bay Fair transfer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put a lot of effort into choosing a song for this chapter because I was feeling sick. Also, the San Bruno station was supposed to make a major appearance, but I think I'll recycle it for the possible sequel to this (when it's done)!


	4. Part 4: Transfers Into The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your music for this chapter!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpJiX0Eu1J4

In Millbrae…

“I can’t wait to see the bay! It’s going to be soooo cool!”

“Mavis, calm down. Remember, fresh is greater than cool!”

“Please! I know cool is much better. Just wait til we get to the restaurant Erid, we’ll get to meet our counterparts. I wonder where they’re from.”

“Probably from San Fran-STINK-Town for all we know. Hopefully boss will give us a raise and some more of his special cookies! I can almost taste them.” Erid was quite loud while she was walking down the street, getting heads looking their direction. But she didn’t care, she was used to that because she was the idea of popular girls and she lived up to the expectations.

On the other hand, Mavis was trying her best to fit in with Erid. It was very hard because Erid’s actions and morales were constantly changing to what the social standards currently were. They both were around 20 and just started working together.

—

The train creeped at what felt like such a slow pace, they could see the seasons change. Jared has announced that there was some track work being done between the Castro Valley and West D/P stations.

Max had really hit it off with Daniel, but as they approached the Bay Fair station, they exchanged numbers. Meanwhile, David finally ended his conversation with Ally and has sat next to Valery, who completely ignored the screeching rails when going on a curve, the loud whirring noise when entering and exiting a platform, and the conversations between the four other passengers in their car.

“Bay Fair station. Transfer at Bay Fair for a Richmond bound train. This is a San Francisco/Daly City train. Your exit will be on the left.”

Ally and Daniel waved goodbye to the trio, as they parted ways and were waiting for an Orange or Richmond train.

Max snuggled up against David, finally allowed to sleep again.

“Max...are you sick,” inquired Valery, “You rarely sleep during the day, more or less on someone.” His response was completely normal, giving the 1 finger salute. 

David was shocked that someone that old had an attraction to him. He used to sub for elementary school classes and it was normal for them to cling to him, but Max? He thought it was special, since most people found him annoying, especially his boss at the restaurant in Tracy.

—

Not long was it before they found themselves in a fairly crowded train and hitting the tunnels to the underground Lake station and almost in the Transbay tube. At the same time, Ally and Daniel were transferring again at 19th Street/Oakland to a Pittsburg-Bay Point Train on the yellow line and leaving the busy MacArthur junction in the median of 3 busy freeways.

Max severely regretted not driving to Millbrae, but he didn't know where they even were. And Ally was right; the tubes were extremely loud. He wondered how commuters didn’t go deaf after two weeks of consistently riding from the Peninsula to the mainland, or vice versa.

“Now approaching Balboa Park station. If you are transferring to SFO or Millbrae train, exit here and wait at the platform for your next train.” The train operator announced the directions half-heartedly; it was detectable to anyone who wasn’t completely naive. It was almost as if he hated his job.

The trio grabbed their backpacks, and made their way off the train. Since the Montgomery station, it was practically empty, but the noise from the Market Street subway made up for it. It was somewhat comforting taking the subway? Or maybe it was an elevated rail line? They didn’t know; they’ve only been in the area for less than 24 hours.

“8 CAR TRAIN TO DALY CITY NOW BOARDING AT PLATFORM 1” announced the female voice clip. “9 CAR TRAIN TO RICHMOND IN 1 MINUTE. 10 CAR TRAIN TO PITTSBURG/BAY POINT IN 3 MINUTES. 7 CAR TRAIN TO DUBLIN/PLEASANTON IN 6 MINUTES. 8 CAR TRAIN TO WARM SPRINGS/SOUTH FREMONT IN 9 MINUTES” crackled the male voice clip. Both robotic voices seemed to have major issues pronouncing certain trains and arrivals.

30 seconds later, the Daly train whirred out of the station and the female voice clip announced, “SFO AIRPORT TRAIN IN 4 MINUTES. MILLBRAE TRAIN IN 9 MINUTES. DALY CITY TRAIN IN 11 MINUTES.”

“Hey David?”

“Yes Max?”

“I didn’t want to ask you, but you know this area better than me and Valery, but is there a place called Jubilee City near here? I had a dream about it…”

There was a pause for quite a few minutes as the Red Richmond and Yellow SFO trains entered the station and exited before David replied.

“Remember it’s been over 10 years since I’ve been out here. Probably not. But I believe there’s a festival with something involving Jubilee in Millbrae. That’s why I came out here 12 years ago. I wonder if it sti-“ David continued to talk, but the voice clip interrupted.

“10 CAR TRAIN TO PITTSBURG-BAY POINT ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 2. 10 CAR PITTSBURG-BAY POINT TRAIN NOW BOARDING AT PLATFORM 2.”  
“9 CAR TRAIN TO MILLBRAE ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 1. 9 CAR MILLBRAE TRAIN NOW BOARDING AT PLATFORM 1.”

“Come on slowpokes; somebody’s got a nap to take!” Valery shouted, due to the train emitting a loud, steam-like noise. It also sounded like there was a lot of electricity cracking and whirring beneath the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the first one to actually look long in AO3. Also, I had to do extensive research on transfers at Balboa Park Station, mainly because when I'm on BART, I never travel that far nor need to worry about transferring there. It's usually Bay Fair, which isn't the best station to transfer at, but system-wide you're supposed to. Part 4 makes me sad because I'm more than half way done posting my story and the sequel to this story, or at least in a distorted timeline, is still in the process of being written. I'm a sucker for using recycled content and fusing them with new ideas!


	5. Part 5: Ally's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your song!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xfKqxdv3Gk  
> \  
> Also, please read the end notes because they may be important!

“OUT OF SERVICE TRAIN ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 1. DO NOT BOARD.”

“Well I guess this is it, Daniel. I need to take the next train back to Rockridge. Keep in touch?” Ally was restraining many tears; she was a very emotional person. Despite the train ride, she completely forgot her friend was melted and fused with Daniel.

“Yeah. Goodbye. I’ll call you eventually”, yelled Daniel over the freeway noise and the electric train heading past the platform to turn back. “Now, time to see what was implanted in my genetic code. Hopefully that dream was right, Daniel thought. I just got to make my way to the Delta where I establish a connection.” 

—

While Ally was waiting for the next train to Rockridge on the Yellow line, she started to sing her song she was practicing at school, before she met Daniel.

“Oh my tides have turned,   
For which we do not know what may happen next.  
But someday we shall,  
For we will be re-united.

I miss my home, the land of Jubilee.  
Where peace was ample.  
Where harmony was everywhere.

Oh my, tides have turned”

“10 CAR TRAIN TO SF/SFO AIRPORT ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 2. 10 CAR TRAIN TO SFO AIRPORT NOW BOARDING AT PLATFORM 2.”

—

“So Ally, How was school? Did ya do anything fun there?”

“No. Of course not. You know how much I hate that school. The only reason I like it is because I can take BART, just like people in books and movies take the subway to work or school.”

“Ok sweetie. Nice to know”

“Dad, I know you're not paying attention.”

“Congratulations! Well you always got next week,” her Dad continued, not looking up at Ally from his essays. He was a teacher in the same district where Ally’s school was located in: SCVUSD. Mr. Rainer taught English, which he didn’t have his last class today, so he beat Ally home.

Ally pushed her plate away from her on the beat up wood table and started to walk away. She was fed up from her father not listening to her. She missed San Ramon, the place she called home. Instantaneously, she remembered remember about Daniel. About 45 seconds later, she also realized the fact that Oliver may be dead. No human could survive melting and leaving no trace of liquid, blood, or body parts behind.

“Come on, Bailey! We got some work to do.” Her golden retriever named Bailey jumped up from the tan couch 20 feet away and bolted up along the stairs with here. Calaveras, her calico cat padded down the stairs to go get some attention from Ally’s father. 

Her room was very plain, but what mattered what was in her closet and beer her bed: her backup laptop. She was determined to figure out what was going on in Millbrae and in Bay Point. She logged in and found some news on her desktop involving Milpitas, Berryessa, Antioch, Irvington and Isabel District, but she ignored them. It was the weekend so she could always read them later.

She was on a mission. And she might have the right information to complete her mission.

—

“Fool. That girl was so naive. Time to go see what instructions I am given. Just gotta walk to the Delta.” Daniel didn’t realize it, but the Delta was quite a ways away from Bailey Road, where the Yellow line Station terminates. “Damn it! Too bad I didn’t ask Ally.”

—

Back in Millbrae…

“We’re going to find an inn to stay at. David, you watch Max. Oh and he also takes these twice a day.” Valery tossed David a box labeled Daily Medicine in horrific and barely legible writing. “Instructions are inside. Now let’s move, I got some colleagues to meet.”

“Well, I guess it’s just us Max. Hopefully Gwen gave us enough money,” whispered David while he counted the money. $400. Hopefully it would cover one room for them.

“I’m gonna go and do my own thing. I got places to go” Max trailed off, trying to creep away from David.

“Not so fast! I’m in charge of you until Valery comes back and you have medicine to take.” Another BART train and the hourly AmTrak train screeched out of thee Millbrae Intermodal Terminal. “So 100 mg of Viqualine and 50 mg of Seroquil. Should be easy en-”

“SHUT UP!” Max’s temper flared stronger than the sun's heat in the desert. “The whole world doesn’t need to know what I take” he hissed, while dragging David away. “I don’t even have enough money on my ticket to get on another train. So much for trying to escape. Not even enough to get me to the next station.”

“Come on, let’s talk in the room.”

—

“So why do you hate this exploration job so much? And why did you want to escape earlier?” David was determined to get to the bottom of this situation.

“I’ve been friends with Valery for a long time. She brought me to this job, but I don’t like the boss at all. He’s biased towards me because he appreciates Valery more.”

“Truth be told, I lived around here for a couple of months, but I was never allowed to explore. I didn’t even know BART existed, more or less been on it until today” Max tried to be sympathetic to himself in order to not become an emotional mess in front of David. He hasn’t even know him for 24 hours.

“I also know Ally. She doesn’t remember me because I wasn’t at school all the time and I had no friends in the San Ramon area. She used to be very popular and was well known.”

And the David did something unexpected. He hugged Max. Neither of them knew that was going to happen, but it did. Any surprisingly, Max didn’t attack him. He wasn’t a very touchy person.

“Come on. Let’s go find something to do for a bit. We got some cash to spend.”

“Maybe the Millbrae Train Museum? I saw an ad for it somewhere…and I also happen to really like trains” trailed off Max. He was becoming shy, especially because he never shares his interests.

“ME TOO! Ya know, that’s why I stayed in Tracy even though I had a bad life there. I got to see the trains go by occasionally. It helped me cope with how bad my life was.”

“If we’re gonna go, let’s leave Valery a note. I guess we’re going on a mini trip! Maybe we can convince her to take us to San Francisco next!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm editing my story, there are more and more potential characters being scrapped. Maybe they'll make an appearance in the planned sequel. In addition to the inevitable ending of this story, we will learn more about the timeline's in this story and how they (loosely) affect the sequel. And SCVUSD has no relation to Santa Cruz Valley Unified School District. I just happened to make up a district initials by putting random letters together. Besides, this is supposed to take place east of San Leandro or in Millbrae (which neither is near Santa Cruz).


	6. Part 6: Rocketing Through The Sky To Jubilee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ya song!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utDnhR9vo0Q
> 
> (I didn't plan the song well for this update because I had a lot to do!)

“It’s hard to believe how far I’ve come-  
The end of the line is near.  
My time is coming to an end,  
I need help. Some help which will save me.  
Endless possibilities, limited amount of time left.”

—

“Oh good! There’s our colleague! I’m Erid and this is Mavis. We’re stationed here by the boss.”

“Joy. Well give me the information so I can get back to my partner, Max,” sighed Valery. She didn’t like the attitudes of the two girls. They seemed like valley girls. “He was sick today and had to stay in the hotel.”

“Ok so we’ve ordered and we’ll pay.” Mavis took out her glasses and started to read her report from her laptop. She immediately shifted modes from a valley girl attitude to a nerd/scientist attitude. “So UB-08 has been located in several locations: a valley called the California Extension, BART from West Dublin/Pleasanton to Pittsburg-Bay Point, and the Delta. There are traces of orange substance being left behind. It seems to be taking a host in a human body. We must terminate UB-08 immediately.”

“I think I might have seen UB-08. On our train to Daly City, we met some girl and this guy named Daniel LeConte. He also radiated orange light, for how white his skin was.” She paused as the waiter asked her for her order. “I didn’t talk to him, but Max, my partner did. So do you have my next assignment?”

”That was your last assignment. You will be payed in 3 days time for how much hard work you have done for us. We'll take it from here.”

“OMG Mavis, chill! Just let her relax for a while.”

—

After Valery ate and left the Elephant Bar, she texted Max and said:

Valery: “Hey. Apparently we’re being discharged from our duties on UB-08 (Universal Biocentric). But we’re going to get a lot of money.”

Max: “Um hell YEAH! We’ll have to find a place to stay before we can get a house.”

Max: “Btw, can David live with us? We’re having a blast!”

Valery: “Meet me back at the hotel in 1 hour. We’ll talk about it from there.”

—

“Hmmm...so there was something going on in Bay Point...like a mysterious ritual.”

“Ohmygod! They interviewed the man doing the ritual and it’s fucking DANIEL?!? There’s a picture and it looks exactly like him. I know his last name now. LeConte. Got a nice ring to it.”

Ally was planning a trip to Pittsburg-Bay Point. She was getting ready to call Daniel. As she got her stuff and told her dad she was leaving for the weekend. Her reminded her it was a week off so she didn’t have to be home until next friday.

She moved swiftly to the station to try to catch a train because there were only a few hours before the final train arrived.

“10 CAR SF/SFO (Airport)/MILLBRAE TRAIN IN 5 MINUTES.”  
“10 CAR NORTH CONCORD TRAIN IN 2 MINUTES. 9 CAR PITTSBURG-BAY POINT TRAIN IN 15 MINUTES.”  
“10 CAR NORTH CONCORD TRAIN ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 1.”

—

“There was once a place where I called home.  
Where I could have adventures anytime.  
This once was the place for me,  
But now it’s for us all.  
It may be hard to believe,  
But I know it’s true is all our hearts.  
So let your tears dry on their own.”

—

“Thank you for taking me to the museum.”  
“This is rare for me to say, but I actually had fun. Not even Valery could match how much fun I had and literally the definition of fun.”

“Not a problem Max. Now let’s get back to the inn because you said Valery messaged you.”

The two boys walked back to the run down inn which they had decided to stay out. They dropped their stuff off in their room and headed over to Valery’s which happens to be next door.

“Ok Max, our boss is letting us go. Fortunately, he bought us a house for our hard work. I got the address. We also will be taking a train back to the station we ditched it at. Good thing I payed enough to cover two days worth of being gone.”  
“Also, David can come with us. But he’ll need to get a job.”

“Annnndddd here comes theeeee crippling anxiety annnnnnd regret of leaving Tracy without thinking this through. And to think I’ve been dreaming about this for years.”

“Whatever David. Anyway let’s rest and go tomorrow. He bought us an apartment right next to the West Dublin/ Pleasanton Station.”

—

Testing genetic code, flashed the computer in the box that Daniel has received. The box said it was from Jubilee City, wherever that was. Code complete. Operation 1 instructions: Terminate David Tullinshall.   
Daniel was puzzled, for he had no idea who David Tullinshall was.  
The screen flashed again and pulled up images of who his target was. It was David who look just like him on the train earlier in the day. Reason to terminate: Last living descent of Ultra Biocentric humans. LETHAL PERSON. Equipment will be provided. -HZ  
As the computer shut down and reverted to a normal computer, a massive stack of cash appeared into the box.

—

The next day…

“Hey Max. I just remembered about Jubilee City. It was a grand festival about a meteor shower.” Shortly after David finished his sentence, he shuddered and fell over.

Max rushed over to pick him up,but when Max tried to lift him, David started to move.

“Hey I heard Jubilee City is happening tonight. I’ll take you after we get to the house.”

“Maybe a meteor will hit me.” Max groaned because David was much heavier than he expected.

About three hours later, the trio exited the train station and got back into the car they had parked a day ago. They drove to their apartment and settled in.

“Oh Valery! I’m going to take Max to the city to explore. We’ll be home later tonight.”

“Fine. I gave Max his medicine already. Here’s $60.”

David was planning something big. So big it would blow this world away.

—

“Now let me think...where would an Ultra Biocentric human go to open a portal to another world…”

“The Jubilee City meteor shower” called out a feminine voice.

“Yes...but who exactly are you?” Daniel turned around abruptly to see Ally, the girl who took him to the station from the day before. “Ally is that you?”

“No. I’m Callie. Ally has...how should I put it...disappeared. A meteor show would be the perfect chance. He could open a portal via the meteors. You must take him with you and eliminate him in another world.” Callie walked up to Daniel in a green kimono. She then turned around and had her kimono swish as she continued.

“I barely know anything about this, but your gonna do this and take him down.”  
“Now come on. We got a train to Millbrae to catch...just like meteor shower 10 years ago.” 

—

“Hey Max...I have something to tell you.” David was watching the sky as the meteor shower began. “Remember how you were hunting something called a ‘UB’?”

“Yes...they are Ultra Biocentric beasts from another dimension. They are deadly.”

“This may be a shock...but the UB-08 you were looking for...was me.”  
“Now it’s time to show you my dimension.” David flicked his wrist and the grass began to encompass him like a tornado. The grass turned from vivid green to blood red. Nearby rocks started to pill up and form a jail cell, so Max could not escape. As the grass rapidly began to disintegrate, David emerged from the grass tornado and show his true form.  
He was a magnificent beast/human with 6 arms, floating along in the wind. They simultaneously snapped and the meteors began to glow bright red. In the middle of all of them was a blue swirl, which was a gateway to another dimension. 

“Not so fast David Tullinshall. It’s time we settled this in another dimension.”  
Daniel LeConte showed up wearing a violet kimono, along with Callie in her green one. He leaped into the air and tackled David.

Callie swished her way to Max. “If all goes well, I’ll see you on the other side. Maybe in another timeline. Farewell Max.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore I hit post for Part 5 yesterday...Sadly I didn't.
> 
> So...um...PLOT TWIST MUCH???
> 
> The next chapter will make you question everything about this story. It's a shame that its ending so soon...and that I'll have to hurry up and create the 8-11 projected chapters of the sequel from sheer thought! (Also, RIP Miiverse, if anyone knows what that is.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the final chapter and how Max discovers a shocking realization about Ultra Biocentric Beasts, comas, and portals defying all concrete ideas and theories about space, time, and dimensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final song...with the final chapter
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEc_n1Nvp8A
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the story, for this may be the end. Please read the notes at the end

Max was watching everyone slowly dissolve. He began to have a massive headache and everything disappeared.

—

“Ultra Biocentric Beasts...I don’t know what they are but they mean something.”

“Max, are you alright? You passed out in the middle of the ceremony.”

“Wait...Ally...LeConte...none of its real?”

“Wow that is one bad fever dream. We’ll get some more rest Max because you have a big day tomorrow!”

“David...you're not real either!”

“Yes I am, silly!”

A matter of seconds later, a portal opened beneath David.

“I may be real, but I can murder you as many times as I need to.” David's body started to glow orange and he opened another portal, which he reached into an conjured a large green scythe. Numerous shades of violet light started to seep from the portal before they began to multiply.

“What a shame...for your tears dry on their own.”

—

Max began tumbling through many timelines and gateways. They passed by so fast, he couldn’t make out every single timeline. He screamed in pain as his body began to burn. Eventually, he’s bones were burnt from traveling too fast.

—

“Sir...I have some terrible news.”

“What is it? How much worse is this going to get?” The tall man angrily paced around. He was visibly stressed and it looked like he was losing sleep over his situation.

“He’s in a coma.” The nurse started to sound sympathetic, but she had an exhausted face. She was used to giving bad news. “If he lives, he will be brain dead for sure and a major possibility of being physically dead.”

Before she could speak again, a plethora of colors on the rainbow blinded everyone on the floor in the hospital, radiating from the boys room.

“Here. Our brave warrior, the one who we traveled with for so long, can join us in the heavens.” 

A group of people levitated in the air, and many more popping out of portals. There was David, Valery, Daniel, Ally, Oliver, Callie, Ally’s father, all waiting for Max to join them.

He soon floated out of his body and joined them. Max was finally at peace and could rest. “Farewell family, friends, and everyone in between.” He soared into the sky, faster than the speed of light.

He was heading home. To the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I updates this late. I've been sick. On the other note, progress in the sequel is going very slowly...I may not even complete it, taking in account that the viewership is extremely low. A little bit behind the story; this was meant to be a fan fic, but evolved into something more. UB's were supposed to be Ultra Beasts (PKMN), but I modified it to fit the story better and become humans. Callie was supposed to represent the Splatoon series, David, Daniel, Max, and Valery (her beta name was Gwen, evolved into Jen, and then Amy) were from Camp Camp, and Ally and Oliver were old characters from stories I wrote years ago. LeConte was taken from a school near one of my friends lives, SCVUSD was loosely based on SRVUSD. Rainer, Tullinshall, and Windstrom were just random generated last names, and Vanderan was loosely based around someone with the last name of Vandevanter that I know. Valery was given her name immediately prior to posting it here, based off of Amy Winehouse's cover of the song Valerie, which I had accidentally spelled wrong in the process, giving her the name we all love and know
> 
> As for working on the sequel, I will say that it is (mostly confirmed) that Callie, Valery, (partially) Max, David, Ally, and Calaveras (remember, Ally's cat?) return. It takes place 2 years after the events of Exit 34, but they actually are at the same time (due to being in a different dimension). Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The sphere scene was inspired by Mega Evolution. Even though the part is small, it sets the scene for more possibilities coming up.


End file.
